Tainted Love
by Queen Jean-Grey
Summary: Kiro's dealt with it for eight years.Eight years of being Jigsaw's go to man for traps.What happens when someone from Kiro's past shows up and he has the choice of kill her or die himself?
1. Spin Me Right Round

My head hurt like hell.I smelt blood and death around me as I slowly lifted my head up, feeling the pitch black around me.I could feel my arms strung up above my head and I'm sure that if I'd been able to see myself, I'd think I looked like a bizarre Native American fingers twitched and I could feel the withdrawl hitting me spewed from my mouth and I felt it spill down the front of my was all my ex's fault for he'd gotten me adicted to the Extascy.

A switch turned on and I heard the sudden sound of power turning hurt my ears so much to hear the buzz of I went through withdrawal, everything hurt me, sounds and sights.

'Hello, Mr. Cullen or would you prefer Mr. Schafer?All your live you've not only been easy but you've been an adict, yet surprisingly neither have killed you much do you value your life right now?' My head whirled around as I looked to see there the voice was coming was a doll sitting not far from me on the floor, propped on a tricycle and it's head suddenly turned towards where one of the few things that creeped me out.I squirmed in my chains, panicking because of my withdrawal.I felt sweat forming around my shackles and felt my shoulders begin to shake. 'Now about the only other thing you've valued aside from your drugs has been your is your you risk your body to escape my trap or will you let yourself die here from the severe wounds that these plates will give you?Think of it as a giant flat iron, much like the one you use key to your shackles is right above you overcome your shakes to save yourself?' I looked up and saw a key dangling just a foot above my I'd been sober, I would've been able to get up there in a second and gotten out of I'd become an adict, I'd lost much of my upper body strength. 'Let the game begin.' The doll began to back away form me and I heard the sudden crack of metal eyes went bleary and I felt the heat suddenly coming up behind wrists began to hurt even more and I heard the click of the apparent thing that pushed the plates closer to me.

My withdrawal was getting even worse and I sounded vaguely familir, like I'd heard of this took me a few seconds to realize what was going had found me and was now putting me to my test.

A pain suddenly shot through my hip and I looked down to see that two of the plates were pressed against my ass and my upper thigh.I bit down on my lip and tried not to scream as it pulled away from two in front of my body and behind me began to close in and in my fogged mind, I had an one pressed towards my back hit me with a force of a thousand tiny one swift kick, I pushed my feet forward and pressed my back against the plate behind me, using my feeble arm strength to pull myself up.I snatched the key and then dropped it, somehow grabbing it with my plates pulled back and another set moved in, burning my right moment it pulled back from my hand, I swung my legs, hoping that I could do something that I haven't done in foot pressed up against the plate that was beginning to come towards my left hand and somehow I managed to get the key out of my mouth and into my left hand.I unlocked my right hand and with a very shakey, severely burnt hand, I unlocked my left wrist and dropped to the floor.

My body slumped when I hit the floor and I looked down at my shook so bad that it took me a few seconds to realize that my whole body was shaking before I doubled over again and puked.

'Congratulations, 've passed.I hope you now appreciate your life as much as you should.'

I looked up and saw the doll again, smiling at racked my body as I shook took a few minutes for me to pull myself together and run as fast as I could out of 's when she found 's when the only woman I'd ever do anything for found me. 


	2. Bite The Hand That Bleeds

I brushed my hair out of my face as I bent over my desk.I tried to tune out my daughter's protesting screams that I'd locked her out of my was eight and pretty capable of making her own lunch, but she was deciding to be a royal pain in my ass just like her mother had always been.I hadn't seen her mother in years since Marissa had been born and turned up on my doorstep after her mother ran from my incident eight years ago, I'd shied away from everyone and Colt was the one who saved me from my own horrid helped me heal my scars from my trap and then we found out she was pregnant and she ran.I'd loved her and I loved Marissa almost as much.I missed if she'd stayed, then I wouldn't have wound up becoming part of Jigsaw's sick little party and I wouldn't be building the traps, while Hoffman set them up.I was the only failsafe in case anyone of us got caught.I was the heir to the Jigsaw legacy if Hoffman ever got caught. Unfortunately, if I ever got caught, I was to pass the legacy onto Marissa and it would be her job to continue it.

"Daddy, please make me lunch." I sighed as I heard Marissa speak in her tiny little tinkling sounded so much like her mother and had her mother's cold attitude at made her a perfect killer for that simple fact.I wish she had more of me in her than more of her mother.

"Hold up, honey." I pushed my chair back and walked out of my office, not surprised when Marissa attached herself to me.I was all she had and there were times where I saw that she loved me the way that I loved 'd attach herself to me and ask me about her mom and I would refuse to answer or else it would make me cry for hours on end and Hoffman would storm in and want the plans and would be pissed that I spent hours crying.

"Daddy, I'm not 're thinking about her again aren't you?" I'm sure I blanched in front of my daughter again and she looked at me was so much like her mother, which included reading me at moments about things.

"Mari, baby, please don't mention it." I hugged her, trying not to let tears even begin as I grasped her hand and walked with her towards the kitchen.I was in the middle of making her macaroni, when I heard a knock at the front door.A very heavy knock that told me it was Hoffman. "Marissa, go up to your has some business to take care of."

"But Daddy, it's Uncle Mark.I haven't seen him in a really long time." I glared slightly at her as she stomped her foot and went upstairs.

I let Hoffman in, bowing my head to the detective, acknowleding that I was his in a way servant.I honestly perferred psycho Amanda over might have been crazy but she didn't scare me half as threw the file at me and I gentely opened it.

This time the victim was a business Dior suit and Gucci loafers and D&G sunglasses who looked down at everyone like they were shit on his had an expensive Mercedes that was last years model, apparently he was a stock left half his staff go because of the economic crisis, but he refused to pay them wages that he owed them.

Of course Hoffman wanted to teach him a lesson, valuing the people who worked for him and of course hie had to know he couldn't live the high life at the expenses of other people.

The moment I saw the picture of the guy, I recognized him from the old days back when Colt had still been name was Ryan Shuck and he was just a little bit past 'd been part of Colt's little posse that included three FBI agents that she was closely tied years ago, Colt had disappeared and I'm sure that if I tried I could trace his sudden eviliness back to when Colt left, along with Amir Derakh, Paige Haley and Jay Gordon, the three FBI agents.

"Shuck, you've been a bad boy." My inner psycho crept out a bit as I remembered how much he'd gone at me about my hair.I set the file down and walked over to my loover-door closet and pulled them traps lined the walls of it and some of the larger ones sat on a shelf in it.I looked them over carefully and picked out the perfect very same one that had once been Colt's trap, I had been saving it until I found her, but I guess if eight years had passed since then and she disappeared off, she wasn't coming back. "Here Hoffman." I hoisted the large metal box up off of the shelf, trying not to cut myself on the sharp looked at me and grinned.

"You're doing this trap, Kiro." His husky voice gave me the creeps as he walked over to my side and sniffed my hair.I shrugged away as he touched my hair, trying to brush off the creepy feeling that went down my spine when he touched touches held a tint of intimacy to them and I knew that he wanted me like that but I didn't want I wanted was my Colt back.

"Hoffman, I know him from years hung with Colt.I can't." I fingered the trap and looked down, trying to ignore it as he laid his hands on my bare shoulders and attempted to place a kiss on them. "Stop it because you lost Amanada does not mean you have to try and start this shit with 's been four years since she the fuck over it." I picked the trap up and moved away from him, fingering the bits of blood that was left over from would not be happy to be part of a game, but I had faith that if he saw the trap he'd understand what he did wrong and live to rectify many people had died at the mercy of my traps and I'd wished that I'd given them ways out that were more obvious.I prayed Ryan would make his way out.I just prayed. 


	3. Maestro

Waiting, waiting, waiting.I paced and occasionally glanced up at the mirror reflective glass that stood between me and Ryan's still wasn't awake.I don't know how much cloroform Hoffman had doused him had watched me set the trap up and then locked me in this room to make me watch was so sick that I swear he got off on watching the traps kill people.I wanted seeing the trap hooked into Ryan's scalp made me blanch and want to puke.I'd begged Hoffman not to put me in here, not to make me watch, but he didn't told me that John had picked me for a reason and that I had to be true to myself and face myself.

My head darted up when I heard a muffled groan.I pulled myself up from the chair and looked into the glass, seeing the handsome ex-hairdresser that was Ryan eyes flittered open almost like Wilhelm De Foe in Spiderman when he became the Green Goblin.I covered my face as I heard him begin to panic and Hoffman's tape come on.

"Hello, your life you've used and abused your underlings."

'Lie 1.' I thought.

"You've put them all in jeopardy and refused to help them while they bailed you out."

'Lie 's a good just loved Colt like I did.'

"Do you truely value your life or do you just shit on everyone?How far will you go to keep your life?How much blood will you shed to save yourself?You have 20 minutes." The tape clicked off and I saw Ryan blanch.I'm pretty sure that Hoffman intended for Ryan to die because he didn't explain the was the first thing I tell the rules.

I watched as Ryan's eyes darted around the room and he reached up and felt his face, feeling the metal grid that framed his mouth and the metal bits that dug into his eyes fell upon the mirrored glass and I'm sure he was staring right at me and could vaguely see me, a thought that was proved right when he picked up the brick from the table and threw it at the glass, shattering it on his side.

"Jigsaw, you me the fuck out." He threw the brick at the window again and I jumped away as the side that I was on bucked a bit.

"Ryan, look to your left, you'll find the way 'll find the damned key." I tugged on my bangs and almost pulled my hair minutes passed by slowly with Ryan throwing things at the mirror and me jumping as screaming very manily.I finally sat down in the chair and curled my legs against my chest, trying not to was when I realized that he finally found the key in the bucket of rusted nails.I heard the counter counting down to the last seconds as he finally got the first lock off and was attempting to get the lock off the upper part of his face and I heard a scream as his scalp began to rip and watched as he threw the trap down and backed away from collapsed there in his shirtless glory and began to sob.

I elbowed the shit out of the glass on the door and not caring about the scars since that arm was mostly scarred, and unlocked the door.I scrambled to keep balance as I ran out of there almost equally in pulled me back wouldn't let me go.

"Kiro, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ryan looked up at me through his tears as I stumbled into the room that he was in.

"Long story, 's get you out of here." I pulled him to his feet and staggered a bit.

"You're 're the new Jigsaw." Ryan's voice was level and I kept my eyes straight ahead. "I won't tell.I swear I won't tell."

"Ryan, if I truely was that, I wouldn't have let you be in that trap." I sighed and looked at him in all his shirtless tattooed glory. "You're my daughter's mother's 's a bit too close to home for too close."

"She set me up as little bitch set me up as knew my reaction to her leaving and she fucking set me up as bait." Ryan began to mumble and I just looked at him weird.

"You can find yourself the rest of the way out." I let go of him and stepped away, turning on heel to I didn't know was that he was watching me he was watching me was something that I'd learn a few months later. 


	4. Bring Me To Life

I walked slowly into my house, not that happy really with what I'd done.I'd betrayed John's teaching by getting emotionally involved.I'd left a cell phone for Ryan that I knew he'd find since he always was the one with a phone attached to his ear and couldn't shut up.I knew exactly who he'd 'd call Amir since him and Amir had always been would lead him to Colt and Ryan would wind up bringing her 'd lead her to me and Marissa.

I kept my head down as I eased my messenger bag to the floor and locked my didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Hoffman was hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce on me since Marissa was over at my next door neighbors for the night.

When I was slammed against the door, I only flinched for shock that he grabbed me so hard and shoved me against the wall so 'd been watching from the security camera that he'd put in the chamber and he knew what I did.

"Kiro, you're a bad boy." Hoffman's voice growled in my ear and I never would've done this to me nor permitted didn't take a psychic to know how Hoffman would punish me since he was sadistic and 'd done it on purpose, using my kind heartedness as an excuse to do it to sound of the zipper of his pants was not a sound that phased me much as I was forced to my knees.I was quiet and obediant as he forced me to suck his cock, feeling almost prisioner in my own body.I was happy the moment that he left.

I spat his cum from my mouth, hating the nasty taste that at one point in my life I'd have loved.I hoped Ryan had called Amir by now and Amir being Amir was coming hard to the rescue.I'd turn Hoffman over for not only being Jigsaw but for rape.

I felt my way to the lightswitch and switched it on, knowing somehow that there would be a file folder waiting for me on my time I didn't know the was pretty and her first name was Stefani but she went by the name Lady was a stripper, which explained why Hoffman was going after occured to me that Hoffman's traps were beginning to be more sadistic than John's traps had ever been, but not quite as sadistic as Amanda' was part of the reason why I'm sure John picked me to be part of his twisted little family, to be the one who excrcised good judgement about what to do.

"Kiro, I know you're in there." A knock on my door, followed by Amir's dulcet tones, proved me correct that Ryan had immediately called him.I set the file folder down and marched to the door, opening it slightly to reveal the slightly exhausted Arab FBI agent. "There had better be a damned good reason why Shuck called me and told me that I had to see you."

"It's do you expect?" I shrugged, not even caring if Amir saw the small specks of blood on my tank top. "Tea?"

"That would be great, Kiro." He closed my door and I knew he saw the file folder as I walked into my office to get the tea canister.I snatched it away before he could pick it up and gave him a look. "Colt will not be happy when I tell her what you've been doing."

"'re straight to the point." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen with the FBI agent at my heels.

"Well, let's just say our team has been assigned to the damned Jigsaw case since Erikson and Perez are dead and Strahm is missing and presumed dead." Amir let out a sigh as I pulled out my tea kettle and set the file folder down on the counter. "Colt will be very pissed to find out that your part of it."

"Tonight was the first time that I was actually at one of the games, hence the reason why Shuck was not left for dead." I raked my fingers through my blond bangs and occupied myself with filling the kettle.

"But you're still part of , Colt will be pissed." Amir snatched a cookie from the plate that Marissa had left sitting in the middle of the table earlier and let out a small smile. "She gave you the little twerp for a reason so she could have more breathing room in doing her job."

"Marissa is not a which job?Firefighting is not that dangerous." I turned around and looked straight at him as he gave me his usual innocent doe brown puppy dog eyed look.

"She never told you that she was going to Quantico when she was put into her game did she?She got accepted to the FBI and now somehow outranks 's my fucking boss that's what happens when your daddy is high on the Director's love list."

"Chill.I never knew that she was part of the FBI at all and never knew that she'd be part of the Jigsaw investigation." I watched as he began chowing down on the cookies like they were going to was the Amir that I when tempted with a good trait for an FBI agent with twenty years under his reminded me a bit of Gibbs from NCIS except his addiction was cookies not coffee.

"I'll assume that the file folder you have next to you is the next victim." Amir arched his eyebrow and gave me that look that he'd always given me back when Colt had still been around and we'd all been a group of friends who often partner looked slightly sexy when he did that and then he puckered his lips and batted his eyelashes at me.

"Not going to work on me again, Amir.I've changed in eight years." I sighed and checked the tea 's way of getting information out of people was to either mesmerize them or use Jay to scare the shit out of Jay wasn't here obviously, Amir would try to charm brown eyes would begin to sparkle and I'm sure that if he knew what I'd just gone through he wouldn't have given me that look that only he could muster of sex and cuteness and years ago that look would've made me fall hard for him considering that Colt managed to have the same exact eyes, but the recentness of what may have turned into rape for me and the fact that it has been literally eight years since I was last intimate with anyone and surprise surprise my last partner was not Colt but Amir.

"You're too kind hearted to be the Jigsaw killer though, Kiro, so why are you doing this?"

"I made a promise when it looked like my life was going had disappeared off and I needed some type of income to provide for myself and gave me money to take care of her and when he died, I found out that Jill and I were the ones who inherited everything from him." I debated ratting Hoffman out right then but I kept would kill him if he knew what Hoffman did to me. "I'll explain later, Amir." 


End file.
